Twice and From the Beginning
by MomentoMori2
Summary: I shouted because I was terrified, I shouted because that was simpler, I shouted because I was dying from my very soul. And you shout because you hate me; shout because I'm inside of you; shout because you feel my pain.


**Title: **Twice and From the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's note:** that is my first fanfic, so don't judge it too strict. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it!

**Prelude.**

"_If you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you" – Frederich Nietzsche_

_Run. Just run, my little girl._

"And I ran and ran and ran. I already couldn't have breathed; the heartbeat was so fast I even couldn't have felt it; the pain in my stomach and legs was unbearable. But I still ran and ran and ran. And that was hard, didn't you know?"

_Run. Just run my little Gryffindor._

"I heard screams of the insanity, the sounds of wild fear and the flashes of the dark curses. I managed to _hear_ curses! Somebody laughed darkly and coldly. And I shouted. I shouted because I was terrified, I shouted because that was simpler, I shouted because I was dying from my very soul".

_Run. Just run, my little Hermione._

"But I can't run. Don't you understand? Oh, Draco, kiss me, just kiss and fuck me, so then I'll forget everything about the fear. Fuck all the pain out of me. And you kissed me. Your lips weren't soft, my hair wasn't clean, your eyes weren't calm, my blood wasn't pure. But you kissed me and I kissed you too. Did you know that I felt nausea because of you? Am I disgusted? Do you feel shudders of aversion? But that's you're the one who is filthy, not me!"

_Run. Just run my little Granger._

"Do you hate me? Because I do. I hate the way you move, speak; I hate the sensation of your magic and grey eyes. I hate your very soul. Every tiny detail of yours is pleasurably hateful. So hate me in return, my little Slytherin. Keep fucking and hating me. I still feel sick of you. Something is broken".

_Run. Just run me little Mudblood_.

"And I stopped. I was so tired I couldn't have even blinked. I just fell on the soft spring grass, closing my eyes and wanting to die. Have you ever wanted to die? Really to die, not to play in the self-pity. I don't think so. You'll never understand me completely, but I'll try to show you the truth.

That was when you found me. Don't you remember? Well, that's understandable, after all those murders of yours…

Your wand was raised and you looked right into my eyes. And do you know what I saw in them? No? Well, me too. But I used to think that there was the hate. We both hated each other. So sweetly hated each other… There was the only one difference: in our pair only I was insane. We even hadn't sex. Can you believe in it, you dirty bastard? But who of us has imagined it? Me? Or maybe that was you? It doesn't matter. Your lips _were_ soft, though my hair still wasn't clean, your eyes _were_ calm, though my blood was still impure. There you killed me and, oh, Draco, there I'll kill you too. Just imagine the warm hug of the earth. It's great, trust me, m' boy, I know. Now _I am_ your very soul, still you hate me".

_So run. Run, my little boy._

"Can you feel your wand in your hand? It's so warm and pleasurable to touch. The touch of the magic itself. You didn't? Hmm, that's not so scary, don't worry, my little Malfoy. Can you feel the panic which almost burns your brain? If yes, then shout. Shout, because you're terrified, shout because it is simpler; shout because you're dying from your very soul.

And you shout because you hate me; shout because I'm inside of you; shout because you feel my pain".

_Run. Just run, my little Slytherin_.

"Your wand slowly turns in your own direction. As for me, I can clearly see its tip. What? You please me something? But, hey, Draco that'll be unfair. Oh, don't cry. That's ridiculous. Be a man, after all".

_So die! Just die, my little Pureblood!_

**The article from the "Daily Prophet".**

**02.06.1999.**

_"Even after the end of the war tragedies happen._

_Yesterday the heir of Malfoy family, young Mr. Draco Malfoy, killed himself in the Hogwarts' forest. The Dark Lord himself came to his best serve but nothing could have been changed._

_Malfoy didn't left after himself any children so his family's property would belong to the Greengrass family. There were the rumors that the last year of his life young Malfoy was insane. It is told he spoke with himself, locked himself in the dungeons and tortured himself. Maybe that's even better that he didn't left any descendents. It is known that in the family history of Black's and Malfoy's there were many lunatic people._

_That is symbolic that the death of the young wizard was at the same date as the Hermione Granger's death, better known as the Mudblood friend of Harry Potter. She was killed by the unknown Death Eater in that very forest as particularly all the enemies of our new pureblood magical world._

_And now about the last interview with Lord Voldemort. Last week…"_


End file.
